


Rabbits, Artists, and Whores

by Martyr



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Love, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rabbits, Romance, Sensitive Pornograph - Freeform, envy - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyr/pseuds/Martyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji brings a rabbit home to his apartment with good intentions, but wounded rabbits crave attention. Read first paragraph for full intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits, Artists, and Whores

Authors Note:

When I first watched the anime, Sensitive Pornograph, I didn't realize that the second episode changed characters. To be honest, I was busy jacking off. So during the second episode, I thought Ueno was Seiji. Don't judge me. Their characters were similar, and so what if I didn't notice his hair or skin color change? So yeah, I thought Seiji just took a side-job pet-sitting in between writing his manga. I thought he was being a kind, awkward slut when he thumped the bunny, Aki. I thought when he said "this is dangerous," he was talking about Sono finding out. It all clicked and I figured it out when I saw them at school at the end, but the idea didn't leave my mind. So that's what I'm going on.

Ueno doesn't exist. Seiji was the pet-sitter. He fucked Aki, all the while thinking of Sono finding out. Instead of at a school, at the end they meet at Seiji's work, where Seiji stopped by to pick up his pay-check. Seiji was shocked to see Aki's wounds, and he was both pleased Aki got away and sad he encouraged him to try. They went out for a cup of coffee instead of to the school cafeteria. Yes, I realize Aki is younger than Seiji, but Sono is older than Seiji. So it balances it out a bit, doesn't it? All right, I just wanted to explain myself to the few of you who actually pay attention to plots.

Thus begins my story.

...

I smiled shyly at Aki, dropping a cube of glistening sugar into my mug. It landed with a soft plop, a few drops of coffee lifting out of the mug, only to splash back down soundlessly.

Aki stabbed at his salad awkwardly, holding his fork with his left hand. He winced as his right arm twitched instinctively, trapped behind the white sling. Frustrated, Aki bent down over his plate and began shoveling food into his mouth.

I looked down at my coffee and added cream. I sat watching the cream swirl around, slowly turning the blackness into milky brown.

"It was wrong of him to treat you like that," I said after a long moment of silence.

Aki raised his head, a thick slice of carrot clinched between his teeth. He tossed back his head, and the carrot disappeared into his mouth.

He chewed for a second before mumbling, "Hmm?"

"I said, it was wrong of him t-"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah... It was, but it's okay, now." Aki bobbed his head and smiled, his soft purple hair flipping gently along his forehead. "I have you now, right?" Though I could only see one of his eyes, since the other was covered with a bandage, I could have sworn he winked at me.

My heart skipped a beat.  
"Aki," I sighed, thumbing at the sugar bowl. "Look, I-"

Suddenly his hand was on top of mine. Warm, firm, pressure. The words vanished in my mouth. I looked up.  
His eye was glowing and shimmering with tears. "Thank you," he said softly. "For saving my life."

I stared at him, and found that I had nothing to say. I placed my other hand on top of his, and we smiled.

...

He had nowhere to go. Where else could I have taken him? I kept asking myself.

As Aki changed into some extra pajamas in my bedroom, I paced the kitchen.  
Sono is at work, so there's nothing to be worried about. Aki's just a friend... Just a friend I happened to rescue by sleeping with. God, how am I going to explain this? I bit my lip as fear threatened to claw down my back.

No. I realized. I don't have to. Sono was a whore in his day. Who knows, he could be off sleeping with someone right now. Stop it. Don't think like that. Aki's just going to spend the night, and tomorrow he can go his own way. I'll just explain to him that I've got a...a boyfriend.

I stopped pacing as something caught my eye. Sono's manga sat on the kitchen table. A sticky-note was stuck to the cover. On the sticky-note, Sono had drawn a heart. I moaned and slapped myself in the face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hissed under my breath.

"Seiji?"

I whirled around. "Oh- Aki!" I blurted out.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning seductively against the frame. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of baggy, green pajama pants.

"I'm supposed to change my bandages. Can you help me?" He asked softly, placing his left hand on his pale, bare chest.

"Uh..." I swallowed. "Sure."

...

He sat with his feet hanging off the bed. I sat behind him, with my legs spread out on either side of him. Very carefully, I unwrapped the cloth from around his head, moving more slowly every time he took a sharp breath. "Sorry," I whispered when I felt his body go tense.

"It's all right," he answered. While I removed the cloth, Aki peeled away his band-aids.

When at last the rest of the bandage came off, I stood up and went around to the front of him with fresh bandages, and I was disgusted to see how hurt he really was.

His once flawless white face was bruised and ugly, with raised purple and red blotches. The eye itself was swollen shut, only a sliver of the whites was showing. Cuts and scratches marked his face with lines and dark red crusts.

"Oh, Aki..." I muttered sadly.

"What?" Aki blinked in horror. "Is there something on my face?" He patted his face with his hand, pursing his lips together in mock confusion.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm fine, Seiji," he insisted, placing his hand against my cheek.

I stood there like a statue until his hand traveled down my chest, and his fingers played with my belt. I snapped out of it and stepped back. "So, do you need to change your cast or anything?" I rushed out.

Aki looked over at his limp right arm. He lifted it out of the sling before wincing and putting it back. "No, I ought to leave it alone," he decided.

"Okay..." I looked around the room, if only not to stare at his ruined face and his perfect chest. "I should probably get to bed," I told him, pulling a pair of pajamas and an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. I threw the blanket and pjs over my shoulder and tucked the pillow under my arm. I slid over to the door uncertainly.

Aki's eyes followed me.

"Aren't you going to help me put the fresh bandages on?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

Damn it, I cursed my own forgetfulness.

"Yeah," I dropped my things by the door and went over to him. "Of course. Did you think I'd forget?" I forced out a laugh that was so fake, I almost couldn't believe it came out of me.

I cleared my throat, embarrassed, and grabbed the fresh gauze, and went to work.

...

"There," I said, clipping away the extra bandage with a pair of scissors. "All done." I gathered up the band-aid wrappers and cloth scraps and carried them to the trash can.

"Thank you, Seiji," Aki sighed out, laying back on the bed.

"It's nothing," I said awkwardly, gathering up my pillow and blanket from the floor. "I should go to bed, now. I have a ton of work to do in the mor-"

I cut myself off as Aki let out a strange, gasping, strangled sound.  
"  
A...Aki?" I hesitated, stepping over to the bed. I flinched as he did it again. "Aki? Are you okay...?"

I blinked in surprise.

Aki was fast asleep.

He looked like a child, the way his mouth hung open at a slight angle, the way his hair tossled over the sheets, the way his arms curled up against his chest.

I smiled and quietly shook out my blanket and draped it over his body, making sure his toes were covered. Then I bent down to pick up my pillow again, and when I straightened back up, something grabbed my arm.

I screamed and jerked away, falling to the ground.

Aki stared at me with wide eyes, his hand still out-stretched. He was speechless.

"I... I-I thought you- I mean, you were- I just..." I grabbed onto the wall and stood up, my legs shaking.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

I blushed. "I bet you're wide awake, now," I murmered, kicking my stupid pillow out of the room.

Aki looked at the blanket covering him. "You can have this back," he said, sitting up and pulling the blanket up from his feet. He began folding the blanket in his lap, and quite awkwardly, using just his left hand.

"No," I rushed over. "Aki, stop. It's okay. You don't have to do that," I didn't know whether to take the blanket or just let him hold it. His eye glowed at me, the blanket waiting in the palm of his hand.

I sighed and reached for the blanket, but Aki dropped it into his lap and grabbed my hand.

My fingers twitched around empty air. I stared at Aki. "What are you-?"

He jerked my arm and I fell over on top of him. Before I could apologize, his lips found my own, and his hand on the back of my head kept me there.

His lips were a raging wet passion, burning with desire and heat. The breath flew out of his nostrils in quick short pants as his excitement grew. I placed my hands around his waist, careful not to bump the cast on his arm. My heart raced with intensity.  
What am I thinking? I wondered. I love Sono! How can I betray him like this?

But then Aki's tongue slipped into my mouth, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I lost myself to my desires, and in our surge of passion the blanket was thrown to the floor, along with all our clothes. Me and Aki made love.

...

TBC.


End file.
